<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fxxk it by cherryjoongz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794243">fxxk it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryjoongz/pseuds/cherryjoongz'>cherryjoongz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band), Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Coming Out, Crushes, F/F, Fights, Kind of a slow burn, M/M, Memes, Multi, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, blonde san uwu, crackheadery, jimin is a confused baby, moonsun can't keep their hands to themselves, penis jokes galore, san would sell his kidney for wooyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryjoongz/pseuds/cherryjoongz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which park jimin is a confused, smitten bisexual, moonsun are the horniest girlfriends in existence and choi san is whipped for jung wooyoung.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prepare for some crackheadery lamao - low-key inspired by big bang's "fxxk it".</p><p>users:</p><p>jimOUT: jimin<br/>comicsuns: yongsun<br/>Sailor Moon: moonbyul<br/>jimin 2.0: wooyoung<br/>comicsans: san</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>chat has no name</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>kim</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>yong</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>sun</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>bestie</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>mother of my kids</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>bearer of my children</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>i went to the bookstore we usually go to</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>and they had a new part-timer </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>and he was hot as fUCK</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>I WOULD 100% SMASH</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>and now i want him to father my children uwu</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>help me my heart's been attacked</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>comicsans</b> <b></b></p><p>???</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>hold up</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>WAIT WAIT WAIT</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>ur not kim yongsun are you? </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsans</strong>
</p><p>knowing who you are is</p><p>a social construct, park</p><p>jimin</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsans</b>
</p><p>also i sense pANIC</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>whomst tf</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsans</strong>
</p><p>oh lol i'm san </p><p><em>READ </em>✔️</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>surrogate of the sperm</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>I AM SUCH A FUCKING</p><p>DUMBASS</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsuns</b>
</p><p>we been fucking knew </p><p>lol</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>i shOULD HAVE NOTICED THAT</p><p>THE CHAT HAD NO NAME</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsuns</b>
</p><p>? scuse ?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>I MAY HAVE ACCIDENTALLY</p><p>OUTED MYSELF TO A STRANGER</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsuns</strong>
</p><p>how</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsuns</b>
</p><p>the</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsuns</b>
</p><p>fresh</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsuns</b>
</p><p>fuck</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsuns</strong>
</p><p>did you manage that??</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>i thought i typed in ur user</p><p>sent the message and oop</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsuns</b>
</p><p>judging so hard</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>UR USERS ARE SIMILAR OK</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>ALMOST EXACTLY THE SAME</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsuns</strong>
</p><p>similar users...?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsuns</strong>
</p><p>OMFG</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsuns</b>
</p><p>YOU FUCKING DID NOT</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsuns</b>
</p><p>YOU DID NOT JUST</p><p>OUT YOURSELF TO CHOI</p><p>SAN LAMAO</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>not funny yong</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>what if he tells someone???</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsuns</b>
</p><p>trust me when i say he</p><p>won't</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>i gotta come up with</p><p>a viable excuse asap</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsuns</b>
</p><p>nooo jimin wait </p><p><em>READ </em>✔️</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsuns</b>
</p><p>park jimin you did not</p><p>leave me on read</p><p><em>READ </em>✔️</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsuns</b>
</p><p>YOU FUCKING DID NOT</p><p><em>READ </em>✔️</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>chat has no name </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>haha so like i confused you</p><p>for someone else</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>sorry about all THAT</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsans</b>
</p><p>vibing dude</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>um i would appreciate it if</p><p>you didn't tell anyone about </p><p>the things that were said</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsans</b>
</p><p>i wouldn't have lol</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsans</b>
</p><p>we stan gay panic</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>oh haha ah</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>it wasn't gay panic but lol </p><p>thanks anyways</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsans</b>
</p><p>can't bs me hyung</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsans</b>
</p><p>can't deny something gay</p><p>in a chat with a gay. :)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>i-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>OH</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>OOOOOOOH</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>i um</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsans</b>
</p><p>;)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>wait a minute</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>you're that freshman from</p><p>the dance society</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>THAT choi san</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsans</b>
</p><p>oh wow am i famous?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>not it's just</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>ur wooyoung's duet partner, right?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsans</strong>
</p><p>i am blessed to be, yes</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsans</b>
</p><p>damn the things i would</p><p>do to that boy</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>oh</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>oh</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>i see</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsans</b>
</p><p>ur good friends with him</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsans</strong>
</p><p>right?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>yeah he's my unofficial clone</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>and my baby</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsans</b>
</p><p>hmhmhm i see</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsans</b>
</p><p>could you maybe hit me up</p><p>with his number?  </p><table class="table_kaomoji">
<tbody>
<tr>
<td> </td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsans</strong>
</p><p>i would ask him myself but</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsans</b>
</p><p>i'm shy and my heart would</p><p>probably burst. (＞﹏＜)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>what is that</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsans</strong>
</p><p>idk but i just discovered it</p><p>and it's cute uwu</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsans</b>
</p><p>soooo the number...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>guess i'm pimping</p><p>out my friend</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>least i can do to thank you </p><p>for not telling someone</p><p>ig</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsans</strong>
</p><p>wouldn't have done it</p><p>anyways</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsans</b>
</p><p>but thanks hyung!!! \(★ω★)/</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsans</b>
</p><p>the amount of gay i am</p><p>for jung wooyoung is</p><p>unhealthy uwu</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>jimOUT </strong>changed the chat name to <strong>the wooyoung fanboy</strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsans</strong>
</p><p>i absolutely love it sm!! ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>that is disgusting omfg</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>some minor editing and changes. </p><p>users:</p><p>jimOUT: jimin<br/>comicsuns: yongsun<br/>Sailor Moon: moonbyul<br/>jimin 2.0: wooyoung<br/>comicsans: san</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>breakfast club but with gays </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sailor Moon</strong>
</p><p>Save me from this boring-ass lecture before I murder someone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsuns</strong>
</p><p>we could yanno...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsuns</strong>
</p><p>✂️</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimin 2.0</strong>
</p><p>disgusting jfc</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsuns</strong>
</p><p>NO ONE CARES WOOYOUNG</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimin 2.0</strong>
</p><p>i carE</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsuns</strong>
</p><p>NO ONE CARES WOOYOUNG</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsuns</strong>
</p><p>anyways</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsuns</strong>
</p><p>BYULLL WANNA GET PHYSICAL</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sailor Moon</strong>
</p><p>Right here? In the middle of class??</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sailor Moon</strong>
</p><p>Are you actually insane?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comic suns</strong>
</p><p>c'monnn</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsuns</strong>
</p><p>it'll be exciting ;)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimin 2.0</strong>
</p><p>actually disgusted</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sailor Moon</strong>
</p><p>People will see us, babe.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsuns</strong>
</p><p>ur point is?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsuns</strong>
</p><p>byulieee you know i</p><p>can teach you things</p><p>this lecturer can't ;)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sailor Moon</strong>
</p><p>Hmhmhmhm stop</p><p>looking at me like</p><p>that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimin 2.0</strong>
</p><p>nauseating</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sailor Moon</strong>
</p><p>You'll make me do</p><p>something right here</p><p>in class with no regrets.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimin 2.0</strong>
</p><p>can you two go</p><p>five seconds</p><p>without fucking?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimin 2.0</strong>
</p><p>or TALKING about</p><p>fucking?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsuns</strong>
</p><p>LANGUAGE JUNG</p><p>WOOYOUNG</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimin 2.0</strong>
</p><p>lmao fuck u boomer</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsuns</strong>
</p><p>jimin come get</p><p>your child</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsuns</strong>
</p><p>he's malfunctioning</p><p>again</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>jfc i can smell the</p><p>horniness all the way</p><p>from the other</p><p>side of campus</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>it's distracting</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>AND LEAVE JIMIN</p><p>JUNIOR ALONE</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimin 2.0</strong>
</p><p>uwu hyung</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sailor Moon</strong>
</p><p>Sounds like someone</p><p>is jealous, Park Jimin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimin 2.0</strong>
</p><p>she went there</p><p>yikes</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sailor Moon</strong>
</p><p>Not our fault that</p><p>your sex life is as</p><p>dry as Wooyoung's</p><p>sense of humour.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimin 2.0</strong>
</p><p>felt</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimin 2.0</strong>
</p><p>why am i in</p><p>this gc again?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sailor Moon</strong>
</p><p>None of us had </p><p>a choice.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sailor Moon</strong>
</p><p>Especially Wooyoung.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsuns</strong>
</p><p>what why</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>yong</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>you forced him</p><p>to join after seeing</p><p>him and going</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>"uwu he looks like</p><p>my friend"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>"let me just impulsively</p><p>hit up this random</p><p>guy and add him to</p><p>a gc with older kids"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sailor Moon</strong>
</p><p>sounds about right</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimin 2.0</strong>
</p><p>isn't that exactly</p><p>what happened??</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsuns</strong>
</p><p>y complain</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsuns</strong>
</p><p>we literally got</p><p>you through graduation</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsuns</strong>
</p><p>ungrateful lil shit</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimin 2.0</strong>
</p><p>go suck a dick</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsuns</strong>
</p><p>ew</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sailor Moon</strong>
</p><p>Ew.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>ew</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>surrogate of the sperm </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsuns</strong>
</p><p>you sly bi</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>change ur user nerd</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsuns</strong>
</p><p>BUT WHY THO</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>i accidentally outed</p><p>myself once</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>don't wanna send</p><p>something embarrassing</p><p>to the wrong person</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>AGAIN</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsuns</strong>
</p><p>valid</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsuns</strong>
</p><p>but why don't</p><p>ya ask HIM to</p><p>change HIS</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>pun works better</p><p>with his name</p><p>sorry bby</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsuns</strong>
</p><p>fucking-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsuns</strong>
</p><p>be glad i love you</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsuns</strong>
</p><p>fucker</p><p> </p><p><em>comicsuns</em> <strong><em>changed their username to</em></strong> <em>Sailor Sun</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>wtf is that shit</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sailor Sun</strong>
</p><p>shut up i'm</p><p>matching with</p><p>my wife</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>it doesn't work</p><p>tho!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sailor Sun</strong>
</p><p>UYGJFTJYMHMB</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sailor Sun</strong>
</p><p>you choose a </p><p>fucking user </p><p>then</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sailor Sun</strong>
</p><p>if it sucks i'm </p><p>blocking you</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>eye-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>um something with</p><p>a pun</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sailor Sun</strong>
</p><p>you and your </p><p>freaking pun </p><p>fetish-obsession </p><p>thing</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>oh shh</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>just use ur youtube </p><p>user</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>that's still a thing</p><p>right?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sailor Sun</strong>
</p><p>i haven't uploaded </p><p>something in a whole </p><p>while</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sailor Sun</strong>
</p><p>college is kind </p><p>of a thing</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>so is banging your </p><p>girlfriend every goddamn </p><p>second</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sailor Sun</strong>
</p><p>shut yo bitchass up</p><p> </p><p><em>Sailor Sun <strong>changed their username to</strong></em> <em>solarsido</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>THERE</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>you happy?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>ecstatic</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>breakfast club but with gays</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimin 2.0</strong>
</p><p>class could not </p><p>have ended sooner </p><p>omfgggg</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimin 2.0</strong>
</p><p>wait</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimin 2.0</strong>
</p><p>why's it so quiet</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimin 2.0</strong>
</p><p>did ya'll just </p><p>like die???</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimin 2.0</strong>
</p><p>guys?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimin 2.0</strong>
</p><p>beep beep </p><p>you sad fucks</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimin 2.0</strong>
</p><p>:( </p><p><em>READ </em>✔️</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>special thanks to LixaDeiton for helping with literally 96% of this chapter. (≧◡≦) ♡</p><p>users:</p><p>jimOUT: jimin<br/>solarsido: yongsun<br/>Sailor Moon: moonbyul<br/>jimin 2.0: wooyoung<br/>comicsans: san</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>surrogate of the sperm</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>yong</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>i wanna make a </p><p>move</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>move to where?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>i hear canada's </p><p>pretty good this </p><p>time of the year</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>you fucking suck</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>-_-</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>WHAT</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>WHY???</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>I'M GLORIOUS </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>YOU ALL JUST BULLY </p><p>ME FOR NO REASON</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>especially ur clone </p><p>but we're not going </p><p>into THAT</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>OK BUT</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>in my defence </p><p>canada IS amazing </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>not seeing the </p><p>problem here</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>maybe i should just </p><p>come out to byul or woo </p><p>and ask them...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>i take offence to </p><p>that</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>i'm super helpful</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>oh wait</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>i reread ur message</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>NOW I GET IT </p><p>WHOOPS</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>you-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>how</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>did you</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>i-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>listen just </p><p>because i'm older </p><p>than you doesn't </p><p>mean i always </p><p>know what i'm </p><p>doing</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>true that</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>idk how you got to </p><p>this point</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>anyways </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>remember the guy </p><p>i told you about</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>oh yeah?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>the cutie you </p><p>might be crushing </p><p>on?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>possibly</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>maybe</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>definitely</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>i saw him on </p><p>campus today</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>OOH TEA</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>but idk what he</p><p>studies or where </p><p>he hangs</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>so i was thinking </p><p>of going to the </p><p>bookstore after classes</p><p>and maybe</p><p>asking him out?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>idkkkk</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>since he works there </p><p>yanno</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>HOLD YOUR HORSES </p><p>COWBOY</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>ur not even </p><p>publicly out yet </p><p>and you wanna go </p><p>asking boys out?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>take a whole </p><p>step back</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>and idk</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>get to know him?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>how do i do that?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>shouldn't i just </p><p>GO for it?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>wooyoung usually </p><p>rushes into </p><p>things</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>and they turn out </p><p>fine</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>ish</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>read that again</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>slowly</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>let it mull </p><p>in your head </p><p>for a moment</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>okay i regret that</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>deeply</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>as you should</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>ok so don't follow </p><p>wooyoung's example</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>clearly not</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>well then miss expert</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>how do i go about </p><p>this?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>yikes idk i </p><p>kissed boys during </p><p>a seven minutes in </p><p>heaven game and it </p><p>all went downhill</p><p>from there</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>i'm not much help </p><p>either</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>WAIT</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>ask him if he </p><p>likes books!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>he</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>works</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>in </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>a</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>bookstore???</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>idk ask him </p><p>for book </p><p>recommendations?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>act like an  </p><p>interested  </p><p>customer</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>got it</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>well yeah</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>just less </p><p>customer </p><p>and more...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>more?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>"hey sexy i look </p><p>good in glasses"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>"just glasses" ;)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>i-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>what happened to </p><p>not asking out when </p><p>i'm not out?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>i meant</p><p>figuratively</p><p>-_-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>like</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>act less like a </p><p>customer but still </p><p>low-key a customer </p><p>but also eye him </p><p>up</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>you get?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>eye him up...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>mb you should </p><p>come with me </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>this seems like </p><p>a disaster in the </p><p>making</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>i need a wingwoman</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>i would</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>but i kind of have </p><p>a date with byul </p><p>this afternoon</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>take wooyoung!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>but like</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>wooyoung might </p><p>end up flirting </p><p>with him</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>ur overthinking </p><p>this</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>have SOME faith </p><p>in the guy</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>woo has more tact </p><p>than that</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>ehh debatable</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>seriously tho</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>i promise you </p><p>woo's too whipped </p><p>for someone else </p><p>to bother with </p><p>your boy</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>EXCUSE ME WHAT</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>pretty sure bookish </p><p>cutie isn't his type </p><p>anyways</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>hold UP</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>wait i shouldn't </p><p>have said that</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>definitely should </p><p>NOT HAVE SAID </p><p>THAT</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>YOU DIDN'T KNOW?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>KNOW WHAT?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>GREAT WE'RE </p><p>IN THE CLEAR</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>IGNORE THOSE </p><p>MESSAGES</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>YONGSUN</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>i'll rain check </p><p>the date with byul </p><p>hahahahahaha</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>you cannOT JUST</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>yehet</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>HELLO WHAT IS </p><p>THIS WOMAN??</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>i deserve to know</p><p>he's like my son </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>DIVERSION IS FAILING</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>HE'S MY SON TOO</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>he's not answering HIS </p><p>PHONE</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>don't go spamming </p><p>the poor kid!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>TOO LATE</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>the wooyoung fanboy</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsans</b>
</p><p>hyung?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>surrogate of the sperm</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>great NOW SAN'S </p><p>MESSAGING ME </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>oop-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>O.o why tho?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>idkkk i think </p><p>i accidentally </p><p>became friends  </p><p>with him</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>that's good ig </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>btw why don't </p><p>you just add </p><p>san to the gc </p><p>then?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>could be fun...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>is that a good idea </p><p>tho?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>the only other person </p><p>he knows on it </p><p>is wooyoung</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>idk clearly i </p><p>am full of bad </p><p>ideas</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>yeah</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>ur not supposed </p><p>to agree wtf</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>don'tthinki'llforget </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>aboutthewoothing</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>please do forget T^T</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>fuck it i'll add san </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>bout to be awkward</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>for no particular </p><p>reason </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>anYWAYS BOOK GUY </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>BOOK GUY</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>i still need some </p><p>emotional support</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>ok um</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>YOU CAN DO THIS</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>YOU SEXY BEAST</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>UR WEARING THE </p><p>TIGHT JEANS TODAY</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>FLAUNT THEM </p><p>THIGHS</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>MAKE HIM DROOL </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>YOU GOT THIS </p><p>YOU SMART SEXY </p><p>JIMIN</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>istg why do i </p><p>even try</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>okokok i'm sorry </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>seriously tho</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>you got this </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>if he doesn't </p><p>like you he doesn't </p><p>deserve you</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>yikes that's harsh </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>what else do you </p><p>want me to say?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsid</strong>
</p><p>"omfg he's </p><p>gonna fall on his knees</p><p>and beg you to </p><p>suck him off!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>isn't that the </p><p>end goal?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>i</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>i'm still relatively </p><p>new to this liking </p><p>boys stuff</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>usually one </p><p>doesn't request </p><p>oral sex in the </p><p>first convo</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>noted</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>just talk to </p><p>him!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>what's the worst </p><p>that could happen?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>he thinks i'm </p><p>weird?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>he's not into </p><p>guys?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>mb i should </p><p>just take san</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>he's gotta have </p><p>guy experience</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>not a bad idea </p><p>since san knows </p><p>about your whole </p><p>dilemma</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>what could go wrong?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>you make everything </p><p>sound ominous</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>dear jimin</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>when will you </p><p>realise that we </p><p>are merely living </p><p>in an outcast </p><p>horror au and </p><p>you must learn to </p><p>live with it</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>horror au</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>i will not question </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>byul made me </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>ok so HOW DO </p><p>I JUST ASK SOMEONE </p><p>I'VE ONLY KNOWN </p><p>FOR ABOUT A WEEK </p><p>TO ACCOMODATE ME </p><p>TO A BOOKSTORE TO </p><p>TRY AND SUBTLY FLIRT </p><p>IDK</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>say all your other </p><p>friends are busy </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>say you wanna </p><p>bond with </p><p>him or something </p><p>idk</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>bOND</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>james bond</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>use that shitty </p><p>humour on ur crush </p><p>and he's gonna </p><p>run for the hills</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>i hate you so </p><p>much</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>nah you love me</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>ew</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>you seem to love </p><p>bookboy at least ;)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>wow is that wooyoung </p><p>calling me back???</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>WOWOWOWOW</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>hunny ur not </p><p>slick</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>NOW GO TALK TO </p><p>SAN I HAVE A </p><p>GIRLFRIEND TO </p><p>MAKE OUT WITH</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>gross</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>didn't need that</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>bye hoe</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>bye bitch</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>the wooyoung fanboy</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsans</b>
</p><p>um nvm ig</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>SORRY I'M HERE</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>was stuck in a </p><p>long convo with </p><p>someone</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsans</strong>
</p><p>i see </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsans</strong>
</p><p>it's ok i just </p><p>wanted to know </p><p>if you wanna</p><p>maybe hangout </p><p>after class</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsans</strong>
</p><p>just feel like i </p><p>need to talk</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>haha funny you </p><p>should say that</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsans</b>
</p><p>lol y</p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>i was gonna go to</p><p>a bookstore after </p><p>class</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>everyone else's </p><p>busy</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>so would you um...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>like to come?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsans</strong>
</p><p>is someone scoping </p><p>out the cutie that just </p><p>so happens to work there?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsans</b>
</p><p>( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>jhsdgfjhg</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>that is fucking</p><p>terrifying </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsans</b>
</p><p>uwu</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsans</strong>
</p><p>fr are you gonna </p><p>try to hit him </p><p>up?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsans</strong>
</p><p>OMFG AM I </p><p>GONNA BE UR </p><p>WINGMAN?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>um only if you </p><p>want</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>is it weird?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsans</strong>
</p><p>NOT AT ALL </p><p>HYUNG</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsans</strong>
</p><p>feels good to be </p><p>trusted </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>ur so dramatic</p><p>choi san</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>so... it's a </p><p>yes?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsans</strong>
</p><p>hell yes</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsans</strong>
</p><p>i will provide</p><p>emotional support</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>works ig</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>btw would you like </p><p>to be added to a gc </p><p>with some other </p><p>people?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsans</strong>
</p><p>really vague</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsans</strong>
</p><p>kinda suspicious</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsans:</strong>
</p><p>i'm in!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>no going back </p><p>now</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>ALSO I OWE YOU </p><p>ONE</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsans</strong>
</p><p>it's really okay!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsans</strong>
</p><p>have nothing </p><p>better to do </p><p>anyways</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>breakfast club but with gays</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>jimOUT </em> <em><strong>added</strong> comicsans<strong> to the chat</strong></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>YONG I DID IT</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>AYEE</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>also everyone</p><p>this is san!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>be nice or else </p><p>dicks will be chopped </p><p>off</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsans</strong>
</p><p>panicked uwu</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>hello stranger</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sailor Moon</strong>
</p><p>Same reaction,</p><p>different words.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sailor Moon</strong>
</p><p>Oh, another baby in the </p><p>chat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sailor Moon</strong>
</p><p>We just keep </p><p>on collecting the </p><p>kids.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimin 2.0</strong>
</p><p>SANNN </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimin 2.0</strong>
</p><p>I HAD NO IDEA YOU </p><p>KNEW MY DAD</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsans</b>
</p><p>haha yeah funny</p><p>isn't it</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>the wooyoung fanboy</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsans</strong>
</p><p>YOU DIDN'T TELL </p><p>ME WOOYOUNG'S </p><p>ON THE GC</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsans</strong>
</p><p>WHAT DO I </p><p>DO NOW?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>how tf do you </p><p>manage being his </p><p>dance partner if you</p><p>freak out about </p><p>being on the</p><p>same gc as him???</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>comicsans</strong>
</p><p>i</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsans</b>
</p><p>i'll have to get </p><p>back to you </p><p>on that one</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a short little filler. :) thanks again to LixaDeiton aka the LOMFL for the help. (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)</p><p>users:</p><p>jungfook: jungkook<br/>kteahyung: taehyung</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>two bros chilling in a hot tub, five feet apart but they're gay</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jungfook</b>
</p><p>life sucks</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kteahyung</b>
</p><p>and this is suddenly a startling </p><p>revelation to you why???</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kteahyung</b>
</p><p>and aren't you supposed to be working rn?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kteahyung</b>
</p><p>focus on you your job, you </p><p>moron</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jungfook</b>
</p><p>you're absolutely no help</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jungfook</b>
</p><p>i feel so lonelyyy</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kteahyung</b>
</p><p>ok, now imma ignore </p><p>you since clearly </p><p>i am not valid</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jungfook</b>
</p><p>ednfkjfalslm </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jungfook</b>
</p><p>i meant lonely in the </p><p>"i need a boyfriend or some</p><p>action" kinda way</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kteahyung</b>
</p><p>you literally came out</p><p>of a relationship three </p><p>months ago, dude</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jungfook</b>
</p><p>yeah but being single</p><p>sucks</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jungfook</b>
</p><p>like i don't think you get </p><p>how desperate i truly am</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jungfook</b>
</p><p>i NEED affection</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kteahyung</b>
</p><p>no, rn you NEED to focus </p><p>on not getting fired </p><p>for having your nose glued to your phone's</p><p>screen</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jungfook</b>
</p><p>but hyunggg i'm lonelyyy :(</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kteahyung</b>
</p><p>omfgggg</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kteahyung</b>
</p><p>go listen to wonder girls </p><p>then jfc</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jungfook</b>
</p><p>if that hot guy from </p><p>the other day appears </p><p>again i'm asking him out on the spot </p><p>no regrets</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kteahyung</b>
</p><p>what are the odds of </p><p>that happening?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jungfook</b>
</p><p>you never know</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kteahyung</b>
</p><p>yeah okay i have an </p><p>assignment to get to </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kteahyung</b>
</p><p>i'll see you at home </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jungfook</b>
</p><p>rude</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jungkook's head whipped up instinctively a few seconds as he heard the bookstore's telltale bell ring. He shoved his phone into the back pocket of his jeans and put on his best "attentive employee" smile. His heart slammed against his chest when two <em>very</em> attractive guys appeared, one with cheekbones that looked like it could cut diamonds (which lowkey turned him on and scared him) followed by a god with soft-looking black hair. His breaths were caught at the back of his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook knew at that precise moment: he was put on Earth to worship whoever <em>that</em> heavenly ass belonged to<em>.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's been a hot minute since the last update and i'm so sorry, but uni's been a bitch for the past few months. also, the ateez comeback is coming and i am a hundred percent not ready. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jimin liked San. He was much more shy in person than over text and Jimin found himself smiling and laughing as San became more talkative with every step they took. He was hanging onto his every word, even if the younger student was passionately explaining the reason for him buying 40000,00 won’s worth of stuffed animals and notebooks. San seemed to have a passion for photography and journaling, which made sense to Jimin. San was a cinematography student, after all. As San rambled on, Jimin learned that he lived in a small apartment near campus with a cleaning-obsessed roommate, enjoyed dancing as a hobby (hence him being a member of the dance society) and despised anything artificially grape-flavoured. He also worked part-time at a bakery (which explained his flour-stained jeans) and had an immense sweet tooth. </p><p> </p><p>Jimin also felt bad for San. It was obvious that he was totally whipped for Wooyoung, but according to Yongsun the latter had his eye on someone else. <em> Someone I probably don’t even know </em> , he thought to himself, a tad bitter. Usually his younger friend babbled about his personal life non-stop, even if the listener happened to have little-to-no interest. Maybe it would be best if San found out about Wooyoung having a crush on someone else; Wooyoung wasn’t the most… <em> committed </em> of individuals. He preferred one-night stands and quick hook-ups to proper relationships; that’s just how he was. At least Wooyoung was sure of his sexuality, whereas Jimin was still questioning a lot. Obviously he felt sexually attracted to men, otherwise, he wouldn’t be walking alongside San on his way to attempt to get a guy’s number, but he still found himself staring at girls on a regular basis. Jimin was hoping that he would be sure after visiting the bookstore.</p><p> </p><p>San had stopped speaking. “You okay?” he asked, noticing that Jimin had fallen silent. The younger of the two looked concerned. “Am I annoying you? I’ll stop talking until we reach the store if it’ll make you feel better.”</p><p> </p><p>Jimin shook his head, giving San what he had hoped to be a reassuring smile. “No, it’s okay, you’re not being annoying at all. I’m just… nervous.”</p><p> </p><p>San raised an eyebrow, hands clasped behind his back. He looked like he was seriously contemplating something. “This man must be a gorgeous god if he’s got you<em> this </em> worked up.”</p><p> </p><p>Jimin groaned. “I’m still figuring this whole sexuality thing out and you’re not helping.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” San let out a laugh, clearly not sorry at all. He beamed at Jimin, dimples denting his cheeks. “I could just go talk to him for you?”</p><p> </p><p>Jimin took his offer into consideration. “You’d do that? San, are you serious?”</p><p> </p><p>San nodded, indicating that he was, in fact, serious. Jimin could feel his palms starting to sweat slightly... San must have caught sight of the worried expression on his face because he put a steady hand on Jimin’s shoulder. “Hey, you’ve got this.” </p><p> </p><p>Jimin exhaled a shaky breath. “What do I even say to him?” </p><p> </p><p>San bit his bottom lip as he thought of an appropriate response. “Ask him to help you find a book, the conversation should kick up from there.”</p><p> </p><p>Jimin regarded San skeptically. Maybe he should have just bit the bullet and invited Wooyoung. He appreciated San’s efforts, really he did, but the younger seemed just as unsure as him. Jimin could have sworn that San was a mind reader when San said, “I’m sorry, I’m not the best when it comes to giving romantic advice.”</p><p> </p><p>Jimin felt guilty at that. He hadn’t even been friends with San for three weeks, but the younger had agreed to help him out with a personal matter. Not to mention, he hadn’t told anyone about Jimin’s… situation. <em>Hopefully</em>. “It’s okay,” he reassured San, hoping that it sounded genuine enough to the younger of the two. Barely a minute later, the storefront came into view. The windows at the front of the shop were see-through; the latest novels displayed on small wooden pedestals. San, without any hesitation, reached for the handle of the shop’s door. Jimin could feel his breath getting stuck at the back of his throat as a small bell chimed, announcing that they were entering. </p><p> </p><p>Two employees were behind the counter. One of them, a dark-haired girl, immediately started paying attention to the duo, smiling at them. The other looked completely unfazed and rather bored, seemingly focused on the screen of his phone. When he looked up, Jimin felt his heart dance wildly in his chest. It was <em> him </em> . He was as breathtaking as the first time Jimin saw him. His fluffy black hair curled near the edges, giving him an utterly soft appearance. His smile was probably the most inviting thing Jimin had ever seen, eyes crinkling at the corners.  Jimin could feel his cheeks heat up and he promptly dragged San behind a bookcase in the <em> Non-Fiction </em>section. “Damn it,” Jimin muttered under his breath. “I forgot how hot he is.” </p><p> </p><p>He heard San laugh next to him. “Nah, I’d say you’re hotter.”</p><p> </p><p>Jimin softly punched San’s shoulder, still trying to steady his breathing. “You’re such a liar. You only think I’m hot because I look like your crush.”</p><p> </p><p>San pursed his lips and frowned. “Only, like, a little bit. Like, you have different face shapes-” He stopped talking as soon as he saw Jimin’s raised eyebrow. “What? I’m just stating facts!”</p><p> </p><p>“San, you’re so wh-”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me, can I help you?” a voice spoke up from behind Jimin, causing the latter to turn abruptly. He found himself face-to-face with the gorgeous occupant of his thoughts for the past few days. Jimin’s mind momentarily went blank and before he could process it, San was stepping forward and flashing a grin at the boy.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, my friend here has an important question regarding a <em>specific</em> novel.”  With that said, San started to whistle the melody of a well-known pop song and wandered off aimlessly towards the <em> Fantasy </em> section of the store. The taller boy turned his handsome gaze to Jimin’s, who felt like he was about to faint. He was sure of it. If his crush was going to be this hot all the time, then he was definitely this-guy-sexual. Was this the “awakening” Yongsun had talked about?</p><p> </p><p>“You had a question about a novel?” Jimin had to force himself to keep his knees from buckling. He caught sight of the name tag pinned to the taller boy’s plain black shirt, the small plaque displaying the name <em> Jungkook </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, yeah, I… I was wondering…” he trailed off, thoughts evaporating like mist. “Do you have <em> Killing, Stalking </em> in stock?” <em> Fuck, fuck, fuck </em> . Out of all the books that San had talked about on their way here, why did Jimin only remember <em> that </em> specific one? </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Killing </em> … <em> Stalking </em> ?” A frown formed on the part-timer’s attractive face, making him look even <em> more </em> attractive. Jimin wanted to die. He wanted to curl up into a ball and <em> die </em>. He felt absolutely mortified. </p><p> </p><p>“Um, yes?"</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sorry, we don’t sell<em> those </em> kinds of books here.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah.” Jimin hoped that his inner panic was not being displayed on his face. “I-I see. Well, I’m sorry for wasting your time.” </p><p> </p><p>Jungkook let out a laugh, which turned out to be an utterly adorable sound. “It’s okay, really. Not a lot of customers ask about manhwas like <em> Killing, Stalking </em> . You have <em> interesting </em>taste.”</p><p> </p><p><em> I’ve never actually read it before, it was the first name I could come up with </em> , he wanted to say to save himself from even more embarrassment, but his mouth refused to open. He looked over to where San was, hoping for a bit of help.  Unfortunately for him, San was too busy studying the cover of a thick-looking novel, seemingly oblivious to his dilemma. Jimin had a sneaking suspicion that the younger was purposefully avoiding his gaze. <em> Some wingman he was turning out to be </em>. Jimin was on his own, which seemed disastrous and catastrophic to him. “My-my taste has been weird lately.” </p><p> </p><p>Jungkook raised a finger, a lopsided grin appearing. “Excuse me for one second, I’ll be right back.” He disappeared without another word. Jimin barely had time to steady his breathing when he reappeared in the same exact spot. “Here.”</p><p> </p><p>A colourful pamphlet was held out to Jimin and he hesitantly took it, fingers brushing against the other’s for a split second. “Thank… you?”</p><p> </p><p>“You can visit our website and place an order there.” He flipped the pamphlet over in Jimin’s hand, revealing a number scribbled onto the back. “Might want to check this out as well.” </p><p> </p><p>Jimin flushed, his embarrassment creeping up onto him. Nevertheless, the boy smirked. “I can always recommend you something that you might like. It's no <em> Killing, Stalking </em>, but it might pique your interest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, I think I'll... get back to you on that one.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook smiled once more. "No worries.” He beamed at Jimin, trying to be friendly like the employee of the month he was, yet there was something else behind that smile. Something slightly… sultry. Jimin awkwardly smiled back and was about to turn and rush to wherever San was when Jungkook swiftly stepped closer, looking at him intently. “Just message that number if you have any queries, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-”</p><p> </p><p>“I got it.” Jimin turned to find a smiling San holding up a disposable blue bag. “I got the novel I was searching for!”</p><p> </p><p>Jimin felt grateful for his friend’s well-timed interruption. He seized the chance to escape from the attractive taller boy’s presence and started to pull San towards the exit of the store. Jungkook looked as if he was enjoying the scene and he waved a final time, laughing. “Come by again soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Jimin felt the tips of his ears burn and his feet never stopped moving, guiding the duo down the sidewalk. “Um, <em> hyung </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Jimin looked at his hand still placed on San’s wrist and let go. “Oh, sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>San shook his head, the shopping bag bumping against his calves as they walked. “It’s okay, I should be the one saying sorry. Looks like I interrupted something back there.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? No, you didn’t, you actually saved my ass from total humiliation,” Jimin reassured San, but the younger kept on insisting. They continued to playfully argue all the way to the café that San had suggested, Jimin re-living the events from the bookstore. He had never really felt that flustered and empty-headed before, not even when he had crushes in high school. </p><p> </p><p>The café turned out to be a cute, family-run establishment, most of its patrons students like him and San. It had a relaxing atmosphere. The sweet scent of baked goods blended perfectly with the strong aroma of freshly-brewed coffee, momentarily making Jimin forget about the Jungkook-situation. San seemed to recognize a few students, because he waved in a certain direction, dimples on full display. Not even a second after they had sat down at a table for two, San bombarded Jimin with questions. “Did you get it?” He popped his first question while taking his newly-purchased novel out of the shopping bag. “Did you get his number?” he clarified.</p><p> </p><p>Jimin sighed, taking the pamphlet out of his pocket. “I got <em> a </em>number,” he said, showing it to San, who gave him a sympathetic look. “Don’t think it really counts, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I’m sorry.” San pouted, the action unfairly adorable. Jimin was half-tempted to lean forward and pinch San’s cheeks, but he wasn’t sure how the younger would react. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. At least I tried, right?” he replied, trying to convince himself as well as convince San. </p><p> </p><p>A young waitress appeared, taking their orders - San ordered a strawberry milkshake while Jimin opted for an americano. The older student noticed the flirtatious smile the waitress gave San and the way her eyes lingered on him. The younger was too immersed in his novel to notice, a small smile visible. Jimin really couldn’t blame her. San looked like the most adorable person ever in his knitted white sweater and round glasses. His dyed blonde hair only served to enhance his soft look. Not to mention, he was an attractive guy with his sharp jawline, cat-like eyes and overall pretty face. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Hyung </em>? Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Jimin hadn’t even realized that he had been staring and he quickly composed himself. “Yeah, I’m fine, sorry. I was just thinking about something.”</p><p> </p><p>“About the guy from the bookstore?” San smiled knowingly. “You know, <em> hyung </em>, if it’s any consolation, it looked like he was super interested in talking to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jimin could feel the tips of his ears become a bit warmer. “What? No way, you’re delusional.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m serious!” San defended his statement. “Look, I may be half-blind, but I’ve still got eyes.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sure, anyways, what should we get to eat?”</p><p> </p><p>“Their pastries are so fucking good.” San closed his eyes rather dramatically and leaned back in his chair, sighing wistfully. “Their chocolate cinnamon buns just melt in your mouth. It’s absolutely heavenly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, I’ll have some then.”</p><p> </p><p>San immediately launched into a heated discussion about the selection of pastries the café offered, comparing them to the ones he sold at the bakery. Jimin nodded every few seconds, when in reality his mind was far from his friend’s rant. He was briefly interrupted by a text from Yongsun, who was probably brimming with curiosity. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>how's it going?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>did you get the digits??</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>eh</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>sort of kind of not really</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>that's a lot of mixed </p><p>signals</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>let me guess</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>you did that thing you do </p><p>when you get nervous or </p><p>intimidated</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>didn't you?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>i hate you sometimes. :)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>also, how's the date with byul</p><p>going?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>it's going swell</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido:</strong>
</p><p>absolutely spicy</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>i suddenly regret asking</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>inception is a whole queen, thanxx is also a queen, but remember to vote inception. ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>idek what this chapter's supposed to be, but oh well.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>breakfast club but with gays</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>solarsido</b>
</p><p>guys it’s been a </p><p>whole month and two </p><p>weeks since we last </p><p>hung out</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>solarsido</b>
</p><p>i made notes</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimOUT</b>
</p><p>ur weird</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>no u</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>solarsido</b>
</p><p>WE HAVEN’T EVEN TAKEN </p><p>SAN TO <em> THE </em>PLACE YET FOR</p><p>HIS INDUCTION</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimin 2.0</b>
</p><p>his what now</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>solarsido</b>
</p><p>you forgot about </p><p>our sacred tradition?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>solarsido</b>
</p><p>for shame</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimOUT</b>
</p><p>???</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimin 2.0</b>
</p><p>bitch what tradition??</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimin 2.0</b>
</p><p>how are you the </p><p>oldest here????</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>solarsido</b>
</p><p>hate you</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>solarsido</b>
</p><p>BUT WE NEED TO </p><p>MAKE PLANS</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>solarsido</b>
</p><p>plans for plans :(</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sailor Moon</b>
</p><p>My dear Yong-</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sailor Moon</b>
</p><p>Exams happened.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sailor Moon</b>
</p><p>We were all busy, </p><p>including you.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimin 2.0</b>
</p><p>never mention the </p><p>“e” word around me </p><p>ever again</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimin 2.0</b>
</p><p>pretty sure i bombed </p><p>two of my subjects</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>solarsido</b>
</p><p>aw boohoo </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>solarsido</b>
</p><p>should have studied </p><p>more instead of playing </p><p>animal crossing</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>solarsido</b>
</p><p>whiny little bitch</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimOUT</b>
</p><p>i will never forgive you for dragging me outside on a </p><p>cold-ass evening to help you find fucking pokémon</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimOUT</b>
</p><p>THAT GAME DIED YEARS AGO FOR FUCK’S SAKE</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sailor Moon</b>
</p><p>Who the fuck still plays </p><p>Pokémon Go, anyways?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>solarsido</b>
</p><p>wooyoung’s dumb </p><p>ass</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimin 2.0</b>
</p><p>:-( i feel sad</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimOUT</b>
</p><p>welcome to the </p><p>fucking club</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimin 2.0</b>
</p><p>WHY ARE YOU SAD</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimin 2.0</b>
</p><p>UR A HET</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimOUT</b>
</p><p>i hate you sometimes</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimin 2.0</b>
</p><p>no</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimin 2.0</b>
</p><p>ik you love me a </p><p>whole lot </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimOUT</b>
</p><p>not really </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimin 2.0</b>
</p><p>:-( well</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimin 2.0</b>
</p><p>yongsun loves me</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>solarsido</b>
</p><p>bold assumption</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>but access denied</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimin 2.0</b>
</p><p>:-( sad</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimin 2.0</b>
</p><p>byul certainly loves </p><p>me</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sailor Moon</b>
</p><p>About that…</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimin 2.0</b>
</p><p>choke</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimin 2.0</b>
</p><p>where’s saaan? he </p><p>loves me</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimin 2.0</b>
</p><p>can feel it in my bones</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimOUT</b>
</p><p>sure</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsans</b>
</p><p>you guys are disturbing</p><p>my nap :(</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>solarsido</b>
</p><p>sjdjdj no baby </p><p>we’re sorry</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsans</b>
</p><p>(｡•́︿•̀｡)</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>solarsido</b>
</p><p>WHY ARE YOU AND </p><p>YOUR KAOMOJIS SO </p><p>CUTE???????</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sailor Moon</b>
</p><p>My heart just busted the </p><p>fattest nut.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimOUT</b>
</p><p>you two are super fucking</p><p>weird</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimin 2.0</b>
</p><p>agreed, hyung</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sailor Moon</b>
</p><p>Not our fault San’s </p><p>the most precious baby </p><p>boy in existence.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>solarsido</b>
</p><p>i just wanna squish him </p><p>and cuddle him all day</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>solarsido</b>
</p><p>he’s so warm and he </p><p>always smells nice</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>solarsido</b>
</p><p>like cinnamon and </p><p>fabric softener</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sailor Moon</b>
</p><p>AND HAPPINESS.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sailor Moon</b>
</p><p>Yong and I adopted </p><p>him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sailor Moon</b>
</p><p>He’s officially our baby. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsans</b>
</p><p>(づ￣ ³￣)づ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimin 2.0</b>
</p><p>i thought i was your </p><p>baby boy?? :(</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>solarsido</b>
</p><p>nah ur jimin’s problem </p><p>now</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>solarsido</b>
</p><p>san’s replaced you. ;)</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimin 2.0</b>
</p><p>heart been broke too many </p><p>times</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsans</b>
</p><p>dw woo</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsans</b>
</p><p>ily (◕‿◕)♡</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimOUT</b>
</p><p>discostang</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimin 2.0</b>
</p><p>san’s the only person </p><p>in this gc with rights</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimin 2.0 </b>
</p><p>the rest of you can </p><p>collectively suck my dick</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimOUT</b>
</p><p>i’m good, thanks</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sailor Moon</b>
</p><p>Same.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>solarsido</b>
</p><p>dicks aren’t really </p><p>my thing anyways</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsans</b>
</p><p>i agree with yong </p><p>though</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsans</b>
</p><p>maybe we should go </p><p>to a café or something </p><p>sometime this week</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>solarsidos</b>
</p><p>what is it with you </p><p>and cafés, sannie?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>solarsido</b>
</p><p>are you an artsy uwu</p><p>boy?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimOUT</b>
</p><p>omfg i can’t stand you</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimin 2.0</b>
</p><p>“artsy uwu boy”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimin 2.0</b>
</p><p>i’m going to be sick</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimin 2.0</b>
</p><p>end my suffering</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>solarsido</b>
</p><p>jung wooyoung</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>solarsido</b>
</p><p>if i were you i’d shut </p><p>the fuck up</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>solarsido</b>
</p><p>i could end your whole </p><p>career with the disgusting </p><p>shit you’ve told me ;)</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimin 2.0</b>
</p><p>your point has been </p><p>considered</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimin 2.0</b>
</p><p>fair enough</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimin 2.0</b>
</p><p>proceed</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>solarsido</b>
</p><p>i think we need to go </p><p>clubbing</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>solarsido</b>
</p><p>it’s been a while since </p><p>we’ve gone out as a group</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>solarsido</b>
</p><p>and i mean group-group </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>solarsido</b>
</p><p>jimin avoids parties and </p><p>wooyoung usually gets laid </p><p>within the first ten minutes</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsans</b>
</p><p>ah</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsans</b>
</p><p>i see</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimin 2.0</b>
</p><p>ur exaggerating, yong</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>solarsido</b>
</p><p>YOU LITERALLY CALL </p><p>YOURSELF A PROMISCUOUS </p><p>BISEXUAL???</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sailor Moon</b>
</p><p>She’s not wrong.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsans</b>
</p><p>promiscuous</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsans</b>
</p><p>
  <em> interesting </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimin 2.0</b>
</p><p>i feel targetted</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>solarsido</b>
</p><p>as you should</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>solarsido</b>
</p><p>idea!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>solarsido</b>
</p><p>seeing as it’s a friday and </p><p>none of us have classes </p><p>tomorrow we should go </p><p>clubbing at illusion tonight</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimin 2.0</b>
</p><p>that’s the most non-shit </p><p>idea you had all year</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimin 2.0</b>
</p><p>i’m down</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sailor Moon</b>
</p><p>Absolutely no surprise </p><p>there. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sailor Moon</b>
</p><p>But yeah, sounds fun.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimOUT</b>
</p><p>i probably don’t have </p><p>much of a say in this</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>solarsido</b>
</p><p>nope</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>solarsido</b>
</p><p>i’m dragging your reclusive </p><p>ass out</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>such is life</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimin 2.0</b>
</p><p>hey san</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimin 2.0</b>
</p><p>you joining?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsans</b>
</p><p>ummm idk</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsans</b>
</p><p>i have work tomorrow </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimin 2.0</b>
</p><p>:( </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>solarsido</b>
</p><p>aw nards</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimOUT</b>
</p><p>sad </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jimOUT</strong>
</p><p>would have been more </p><p>bearable with your </p><p>cute and sane ass</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>solarsido</strong>
</p><p>fucking rude</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsans</b>
</p><p>i mean</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsans</b>
</p><p>i could come along </p><p>and be the designated </p><p>sober person</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sailor Moon</b>
</p><p>Seems like a </p><p>reasonable decision.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimin 2.0</b>
</p><p>sounds lame but </p><p>yay </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimin 2.0</b>
</p><p>i guess</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimOUT</b>
</p><p>where should we </p><p>meet up?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>solarsido </b>
</p><p>let’s meet up at </p><p>your place</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>solarsido</b>
</p><p>byul and i’ll come </p><p>over and help you </p><p>get ready</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimOUT</b>
</p><p>i can dress myself</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>solarsido</b>
</p><p>i am not letting you </p><p>look like a fashion</p><p>disaster on my </p><p>watch, park jimin</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimOUT</b>
</p><p>you frustrate me </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>solarsido</b>
</p><p>uwu ;D</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimin 2.0</b>
</p><p>oooh san</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimin 2.0 </b>
</p><p>we can help each </p><p>other get ready at </p><p>your place and just </p><p>meet the rest at the </p><p>club</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimin 2.0</b>
</p><p>ur roommate’s in </p><p>jinju for the weekend</p><p>right?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsans</b>
</p><p>yeah, he’s only </p><p>coming back on </p><p>sunday</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimin 2.0</b>
</p><p>cool so we’re </p><p>sorted</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsans</b>
</p><p>i guess so lol</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimin 2.0</b>
</p><p>text me the address </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimin 2.0</b>
</p><p>i’ll be there in </p><p>20 </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsans</b>
</p><p>k</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimin 2.0</b>
</p><p>can’t believe you </p><p>just hit me with the </p><p>hard “k”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsans</b>
</p><p>＼(〇_ｏ)／</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimin 2.0</b>
</p><p>?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>comicsans</b>
</p><p>(つ✧ω✧)つ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimin 2.0</b>
</p><p>forgiven </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimin 2.0</b>
</p><p>⊂(￣▽￣)⊃</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>solarsido</b>
</p><p>oh no</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>solarsido</b>
</p><p>we’ve lost him</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jimOUT</b>
</p><p>rip wooyoung</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sailor Moon</b>
</p><p>You won’t be missed. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i may have cried when ateez got their 3rd and 4th win. am i proud and extremely sentimental? maybe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>